Sims Next Top Male Model (cycle 22)
The twenty-second season of Sims' Next Top Male Model featured contestants from the Balkan region only. This season featured a cast of ten new models, as well as two returning models. Locations * Belgrade, Episodes 1-8 * İstanbul, Episode 6 * Innsbruck, Episodes 9-12 Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Dimitrije previously competed on cycle 16 where he placed 8th/9th *Luka previously competed on cycle 12 where he placed 4th *Gjorgji and Rexhep originally placed 9th respectively 7th before they returned in episode 7 mama Episodes 'Episode 1' *'First call-out:' Argyros Sultan El-Razzaq *'Bottom two:' Hristofor Gigorov & Željko Stojiljković *'Eliminated:' Dimitrije Đurišić & Željko Stojiljković *'Joined the cast:' Luka Tihić 'Episode 2' *'First call-out:' Stanislav Obradović *'Bottom two:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski & Hristofor Gigorov *'Eliminated:' Hristofor Gigorov 'Episode 3' *'First call-out:' Lucijan Vrdoljak, Luka Tihić & Rexhep Thaçi *'Bottom two:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski & Muhamed Jašarević *'Eliminated:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski 'Episode 4' *'Immune:' Muhamed Jašarević *'First call-out:' Dhimitër Qosja *'Bottom two:' Lucijan Vrdoljak & Luka Tihić *'Eliminated:' Luka Tihić 'Episode 5' *'First call-out:' Stanislav Obradović *'Bottom two:' Argyros Sultan El-Razzaq & Rexhep Thaçi *'Eliminated:' Rexhep Thaçi 'Episode 6' *'First call-out:' Argyros Sultan El-Razzaq *'Bottom two:' Muhamed Jašarević & Stanislav Obradović *'Eliminated:' Muhamed Jašarević 'Episode 7' *'Returned:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski & Rexhep Thaçi *'First call-out:' Lucijan Vrdoljak *'Bottom two:' Argyros Sultan El-Razzaq & Stanislav Obradović *'Eliminated:' Argyros Sultan El-Razzaq 'Episode 8' *'First call-out:' Stanislav Obradović *'Bottom two:' Frančišek Kralj & Rexhep Thaçi *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 9' *'First call-out:' Frančišek Kralj *'Bottom two:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski & Rexhep Thaçi *'Eliminated:' Rexhep Thaçi 'Episode 10' *'First call-out:' Lucijan Vrdoljak & Stanislav Obradović *'Bottom two:' Dhimitër Qosja & Gjorgji Dimitrievski *'Eliminated:' Gjorgji Dimitrievski 'Episode 11' *'First call-out:' Frančišek Kralj *'Bottom two:' Dhimitër Qosja & Lucijan Vrdoljak *'Eliminated:' Dhimitër Qosja 'Episode 12' *'Top three:' Frančišek Kralj, Lucijan Vrdoljak & Stanislav Obradović *'Sims' Next Top Male Model:' Stanislav Obradović Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant was immune : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two *mama in episode 1!! Hristofor and Željko landed in the bottom two.. but THEN! Maicle revealed that they would each have a lil shoot-out moment against RETURNEES Dimitrije & Luka!! first!! hristofor stayed over dimitrije ���� then LUKA!! stayed over Željko and got to join the cast FOR REAL!! *in episode 3 lucijan, luka & rexhep won fco as a group!!! *in episode 4 mama! muhamed was immune for winning the challenge!! which was the m*keover shoot *in episode 10 lucijan and stanislav shared the fco mama 'Contestant progress' 'Bottom two results' : The contestant failed to qualify into the cast. : The contestant was eliminated after their first time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their second time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their third time in the bottom two. : The contestant was eliminated after their fourth time in the bottom two. * ٭Dimitrije and Luka's bottom two appearances in episode 1 are not counted towards their total as they were dueling to make it into the cast. or whateva 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Outerwear *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Monochrome *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Stranded in the countryside *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Makeovers, Harper's Bazaar Man Serbia covers *'Episode 5 photo shoot:' Editorial in Košutnjak *'Episode 6 photo shoot:' Damat Tween Uçan Ceket campaign *'Episode 7 photo shoot:' Night dwellers *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' Evil twins *'Episode 9 photo shoot:' POLO Ralph Lauren campaign *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' Pre-Raphaelite portraits *'Episode 11 photo shoot:' Bottega Veneta campaign *'Episode 12 photo shoot:' GQ Style covers 'Makeover guide' *'Argyros:' Trimmed *'Dhimitër:' Dyed darker *'Frančišek:' Lightened *'Gjorgji:' Bleached (in episode 7) *'Lucijan:' Bleached *'Luka:' Sides buzzed *'Muhamed:' Dyed jet black *'Rexhep:' Undercut *'Stanislav:' Trimmed